


it wasn’t ever my fault (and i’ll say that ‘till it’s true)

by spydereyesss



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt No Comfort, The Author Regrets Nothing, am I sorry? no, author is a tubbo apologist, author misses eret, we dont like dream’s character in the rp, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydereyesss/pseuds/spydereyesss
Summary: tw- manipulation, deceit, lyingdream tells everyone that tommy is dead.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	it wasn’t ever my fault (and i’ll say that ‘till it’s true)

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t read this if you are triggered by death, manipulation, or anything of the sort. i know i do that when i feel bad.

tubbo paced around his office, quackity sitting across from his desk. dream had told everyone the same news. 

“tommy killed himself. i tried stopping him. i really did, shit...” 

tubbo was distraught, to say the least. his best friend, his platonic soulmate, his hope, his tommy. 

gone. 

quackity didn’t believe it. he didn’t believe dream for a second, pointing glares to the man and shaking his head. why the hell should he believe him?

philza screamed. niki couldn’t bear it. 

fundy sat and stared at the wall. there was too much happening. he didn’t want to take that way out, but...

eret looked to his son. he blamed himself. 

ranboo blamed himself. he could’ve done more, could’ve visited more, just something more.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
and dream smiled. it was never his fault, was it?


End file.
